


刀锋

by A_mine



Category: Arts & Sciences RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mine/pseuds/A_mine
Summary: 剃刀的锋刃不易越过，因此智者说，得救之路困难重重。三场梦境与一次溺水。
Relationships: G.Gamov/L.D.Landau
Kudos: 2





	刀锋

刀锋  
cp：乔治•伽莫夫x列夫•朗道无差（写完发现三人也可以   
列大三剑客中心  
全文故事情节纯属虚构，可以看做平行世界虚构人物而非历史上的真人。  
我，碰瓷刀锋。  
可能有错字和的地得错误

剃刀的锋刃不易越过，因此智者说，得救之路困难重重。

做爱。  
他们下一页会开始做爱，伽莫夫翻了一页，去看自己的猜想是否正确。  
他毫不意外地看见了亲吻，隐喻，大量的隐喻，满篇的隐喻从书页间流泻了出来。伽莫夫把三流的爱情小说松开，书正好落在他沾了落叶的摩托车座椅上。  
伊万年科趴在他的左下方，面前摊了一本画满了注释的英文书籍，伽莫夫顺着他的眼神看去，看见模糊的太阳正在往山后滑去。他捡起头盔戴上，说：“季莫斯，我们回去吧。”  
伊万年科点点头，揪着书从草地上蹿起来。他接过伽莫夫递过来的头盔，把朋友的书丢入包里，随即蹦上座椅，揽住骑手的腰。  
伽莫夫发动了摩托，他们正在太阳的阴影里骑行。从伊万年科的视角里，刺眼的阳光正在视镜上闪耀，一旁的麦子向后倒去，他没有感受到扑面而来的强风，因此他知道伽莫夫罕见地没有飙车。  
“季莫斯，怎么回事”  
“什么？”伊万年科装了傻，现在他明白了，伽莫夫是想和他“谈谈”，为了不让猛灌的风封住嘴，他宁愿以龟速在原野上爬行，就为了调节下“小学生”矛盾，像个老师似的和他“谈谈”。  
“别装傻”，他说，“你知道的，你和道，你们怎么啦？”  
他憋了一天，现在他终于把底牌打出来了，伊万年科有些阴沉地想到。他吐了一个词：“乔尼”，希望能让沉默堵住接下来的对话，但显然失败了。  
伽莫夫继续说着：“虽然还能一起来度假，不过你们之间出了问题不是吗？爵士乐队的大家都能看出来，聚会上的吉他弦都被冻住啦！更别说道在小组作业时说：‘不，我不想和伊万年科一组，他可能会去找别人的’，在食堂时突然蹦出来一句‘有些人看见了鲱鱼块，便不吃大列巴了！’，哈哈，真有意思，这都是什么话啊，哦！他今天甚至没跟着我们出来呢，肚子痛，是吗......”  
“好啦”伊万年科投降了，“你瞧，你也发现了，这是道领头的，我怎么知道他脑袋里在想什么呢？我是说，道是那么的尖锐，甚至在课堂上公开说教授犯的错误是‘愚蠢的错东西’，他的想法总是那么难以捉摸，聪明得过分而有时又像孩子一样幼稚，我甚至愿意付钱进他脑子里瞧一瞧呢？”  
我这话说的不错，伊万年科想到，道，所有人都喜欢他，所有人又都有那么一点讨厌他。  
“不错，表面上如此，不过我还是要确认一下，以防有什么隐情，道给你的方框架，你生气了吗？”  
“道总是那么刻薄，而我，我不至于为了玩笑而如此小气。”  
“道和你的妹妹？”  
“唉，别提这个！”  
“那么，我之前听的流言大抵是真的了？”  
“你指什么呢？”  
“说是你，因为与某位丽人秘密交好而未通知到亲爱的道，因此道坚定地认为你背叛了我们的友情。”  
伊万年科没有作答是否真的有这么一位丽人的问题，他想问，是道和你说的吗，道和许多人愤愤地倾诉过吗？他沉默了半晌，最后说道：“如果是道，那或许是有可能的。你去问他吧。”  
伽莫夫心知对话已经走入了死穴，他瞧着正展翅从头顶掠过的鸟雀，猛地向座后的朋友抛出一个问题：“我说！如果之后在课堂上教中学生物理，你打算怎么解释宇宙是怎么来的？”  
摩托车左拐冲下了田坡，一头扎入茂盛的野草中，这突然的飞驰打得伊万年科措手不及，他的心脏似乎也急迫地向前加速，快到要跳出胸膛。他无意识出口的第一个词刚刚跳出来就被狂风吹扯着拉长变细，迅速消失了。  
两边焦躁的杂草匆匆地打过他的身躯，他能感受到自己所碾压过的痕迹成了大地上一道崭新的伤痕。  
伊万年科在耳旁的呼啸声中睁开眼，看见驾驶员正兴致勃勃地追逐一只飞鸟，毫无疑问地，那飞鸟正离他们越来越远，几分钟之后就会凝成天边的一个黑点。他很庆幸刚刚的回答失败了，那是他脱口而出的上帝，是文化所包裹的虔诚思想，他应当回答的更为谨慎，更为正确。只是，在如此快乐的疾风里，第二次回答并不会轻易被人听到并理解，因此，伊万年科理智地决定闭嘴。  
可是伽莫夫似乎并不赞同沉默的追逐，他大笑着自问自答：“我会说是飞鸟！破壳而出的飞鸟，蛋壳爆裂开，生命诞生了！”  
“你在开玩笑！”伊万年科勉强回了一句。  
“是的，当然了！”他的笑声正翻滚着向后飞去，太阳已经转到了地下，远方残留着紫红色的晚霞，他们转回了大路上，又骑了一段路，最后停在了借给他们摩托车的农家小院里。  
这是伊万年科的某个远房亲戚，他们三人在开学前决定在这里稍作休整——在乡村里消暑度假三天。伽莫夫很庆幸他俩都没有表现出强烈的拒绝，尽管他们之间出现了一些裂缝，或许这正是第三个人的作用——做另外二人冷战时的胶水，伽莫夫承认这一荣幸更多时候其实由伊万年科承担。人们常说，三角形是最稳定的，他想起来这句话，但不确定用在这里意思是否产生了偏差。他更存着一点希望，那就是道或许也想借此来黏合这一缝隙，或是把它扯得更大。  
伊万年科把头盔夹在腋下，跳过一群晃悠悠的母鸡，一脚踏入了门框里，伽莫夫跟在他身后。  
姨妈已经为他们留好了饭菜，此刻她正在用手奋力地拍打着滋滋作响的收音机，伊万年科走到桌旁，为他们两人各倒了一杯格瓦斯。  
道显然是听到了门外的动静，他从二楼下来，在楼梯上向他们挥手，说：“嗨！乔尼，你们回来了，想谈谈爱情吗？”  
“现在吗，更想喝杯啤酒。”  
楼梯上的人耸了耸肩，重新把手里润湿的毛巾盖在额头上，转身又回去了。  
饭桌上的蘑菇汤还蹭蹭地冒着热气，鱼肉上的酱正沿着斜面以肉眼不可见的速度缓缓流动，伽莫夫把啤酒一饮而尽，又抓了块煎饼，一边咀嚼一边瞧着对面还在慢慢吞啤酒的伊万年科。在宣泄出来的暴力下，收音机短暂地恢复了正常，伽莫夫能听到热情洋溢的机器声正播报着某项会议，某某地的农业成果，诸如此类，但很快，他们的背景音乐又变回了无意义的电流声。  
姨妈的呼喊声最先扰乱了他们之前的平静气氛，她以抱怨的语气叫着：“季莫斯，季莫斯！快来看看这东西怎么回事！”  
“我哪会这个”伊万年科猛地被从沉思中拽出，不免得有些搞不清楚状况。他推开椅子，走到姨妈身旁，弯下腰看了几圈正搞罢工的收音机。  
“你可是大学生！怎么会不知道？这破机器三天两头地不好用，该找个时间让你姨夫拿去镇子里好好修修了。”  
“也许收音机不是坏了，只是发生了每天都可能的发生的特殊情况，使得这一段听起来像坏了，就像，此段不允许收听！”伽莫夫突然插嘴说。  
姨妈以疑惑的目光看向伊万年科，很明显没搞懂伽莫夫打的哑谜，伊万年科咳了几声，颇为绝望地把一只手放上“伟大领袖”收音机，回过头对朋友说：“你为什么不上楼去看看我们亲爱的道呢？”  
望着即将开始无望的修理工作的伊万年科，伽莫夫耸了耸肩，起身上楼去。  
道住在二楼尽头的一间客房内，他今早以肚子痛为由拒绝了他们出去散心的邀请，并且声称对两顿饭都失去了胃口，但伽莫夫看着他刚刚随时准备辩论的斗士形象，心下猜测他也许好了许多。  
天气很热，道的房门半开着，伽莫夫走到门口，便瞧见了他那一头蓬蓬的黑发。道正坐在桌前，手握铅笔验算着什么题目，他能听到这位天才笔尖摩擦的沙沙声以及遇阻时的轻轻嗟叹声。道，即使是来度假，腋窝里也要夹着两三本物理杂志来。  
他礼貌地敲了敲门。  
“乔尼？”道又写了两三行，才停笔转过头看他。  
伽莫夫笑了笑，进门坐到窗边，问：“好点了吗？”  
道挥了挥手上的毛巾，说：“今晚我应该可以大吃一顿了，看来尽管没有达到想要的效果，平时练习的长跑也有些作用。”  
道的身子仍然瘦的像麻杆一样，但他拼了命地锻炼，使得身体素质倒是大大地提高了。  
似乎预感到伽莫夫想探讨什么，道用一根手指的手势阻止了他，“我得先推演完这篇论文的公式，如果你想说些问候健康之外的话题，恐怕得稍等一下，除非你来帮我推出来？”  
数学可不是我的强项啊，神童，伽莫夫腹诽了一句，对他点了点头。他知道人们做数学时讨厌被人打搅，因此他保持安静，只是转头打量一圈道的房间，这里大部分还是普通客房的布置，属于道的东西只有一个背包和桌上散着的一堆纸张——上面印着密密麻麻的铅字，伽莫夫闭着眼睛都能想到那些谨慎小心的用词和充斥着希腊字母的公式。  
他思考等下应该如何开口。  
“你怎么看季莫夫”  
不行，太刻意了。  
“告诉我发生了什么事情”  
但是也许什么都没发生。  
“你和季莫夫发生了什么”  
也许把和季莫夫的谈话开头换个主语是个好主意。  
他要避免流露出“道，别耍小孩子脾气了”的想法，伽莫夫有时的确会这样想，特别的道有着特别的想法，但他自己有时也未必有多成熟。他又低头看了一眼表，那篇该死的论文，不论是谁写的，他由衷地希望它很简单。唉，在这时他能做的唯一事情就是盯着被风吹动的窗帘看，盯着那道在空气中跳舞的弧线看，然后计算——，不，这可是休假，那太傻了，他还没有魔怔到眼中万物都变成简笔画力图的地步，大概吧。  
他又看了一眼表。  
道放下笔，把椅子的方向朝向他。  
这倒不是因为道注意到了他逐渐显现的焦虑气息之类的，伽莫夫很确定，纯粹是因为道自己想停下了。  
“看来这道公式还需要不少艰苦的劳动？”  
“比我想象的难，所以不如我们先来解决我们的问题。”  
伽莫夫清了清喉咙。  
“道，你和季莫夫怎么了？”  
“所以轮到你来问了”  
“我们三人之间，我实在想不到有什么天大的矛盾。”  
“哼，这位朋友可以算是我的爱情杀手。”  
“真的吗？听说那是某人自己的问题，毕竟姑娘评价他‘非常无情’，大抵是实践了他独一无二的爱情理论吧。”  
“季莫斯谈起了恋爱，却不告诉我，他根本不在乎我们的友情！”  
“真的吗？我们为什么非得知道彼此之间所有的秘密呢，何况也许他只是还未准备好。即使大家都这么调笑，但这即使对道，对你而言，也有些匪夷所思了。”  
“对官方政治如此热心的科学家，还算是真正的物理学家吗？”  
“真的吗？道，你太偏颇了，你不也喜欢大声宣扬你离经叛道的政治观点吗？可你们，都是很优秀的物理学家。”  
道似乎嗤笑了一声，他们的关系有这么差了吗，伽莫夫迷迷糊糊地想到。  
“我们只是普通朋友，彼此根本不了解。”  
“可我们在一起很开心——和爵士乐队的朋友们一起，谈论那些诗歌、公式和你讨厌的音乐。”  
“我瞧不起那样的人...我瞧不起跟在权力后面的人和那些跑的远远的人......”  
“......”  
“我们根本不知道彼此内心在想什么，不是吗？这也能叫同志吗？”  
“......”  
“总有一天他会和我发生冲突，到那时，我会鄙视他的。”  
“......”  
“他会转身走掉”  
“......”  
“他会出卖我”

伽莫夫什么话也接不出来，只感到自己的一颗心随着道的每一句责难而向下坠落，当跳动的心脏坠到谷底之时，他打了个哆嗦，猛地从梦里惊醒。  
原来他不知道什么时候睡着了——幸好只是不到十分钟而已，道还是保持着他原来的姿势，只是和梦中不同，现实中的道似乎早就解决了难题，此刻只是伸了个懒腰对他说：“你醒了，想说什么？”  
伽莫夫此时却不知道怎么开口了，梦里的对话仍然在他的脑子里闪现，混乱地令他有些头疼，这就是我可怕的猜想吗，他想，他到底在想什么呢？望着道那双鹿似的眼睛，伽莫夫有些不敢问出口了，太荒唐了，他想，朋友间这不是什么大事，朋友间这不是什么大事，朋友间这不是什么大事，但他又害怕那个梦是种某种意义上的不详预兆。伽莫夫退却了，或者说他在一秒内便决定暂时回避问题，只是开口提了一个临时填补的建议。  
“天这么热，想去河里游泳吗，我们，你，我，季莫夫，我们一起去？”  
道挑了挑眉毛，问题显然是出乎了他的预料。管他的，伽莫夫想，之后还有的是时间问。  
“行啊”道说，“我也想换换心情”  
他们赶在第二天的早晨出了门，村外的河离得并不远，傍晚常常有村妇在河边洗衣或是儿童嬉戏，因此他们只是步行前往。  
三人走的松松散散，被拉来的伊万年科落在后面，一手紧紧握住布包，视线偶尔在道与伽莫夫两人之间游移一阵。伽莫夫昨晚睡得并不好，他被白天的怪梦所扰，失眠到了半夜才勉强睡着，充其量睡了三四个小时便又从床上爬起来。路中只有道在出门时插科打诨了几句，见伽莫夫没做什么回应，道自觉无趣，便也不说话了。  
他们走到田野的下坡时，看见远处流动的河水正在日光下闪着刺眼的耀光，河岸旁空无一人，天地间十分安静，连虫鸣声也不曾听见，他们安静地继续向前，却觉得周围的世界像是死去了。  
在这时，伽莫夫开了口。  
“道，我昨晚做了个很有趣的梦”  
道还没来得及表态，伽莫夫便自己接下去说：“我梦见我长了个翅膀，一直飞到了月球，我在月球上对你们大喊：‘嗨！我到月球了，你们想问什么？’，然后道在下面生气地叫：‘只凭翅膀，你根本飞不出地球的引力的！’，我一想，的确如此，然后我就摔下来了！唉，即便月球上什么也没有，我还是不想因为道就摔回地球！”  
“编得真不错”道说，“乔尼，你下次就把这个画面画进漫画里吧，多有意思！只不过结局最好改成你燃烧成了流星！”  
听到道暗含着嘲讽的答语，连伊万年科也不由得笑了几声，伽莫夫只扯了一个假笑，便又低头赶路，只是因为他心里明白这梦并非他编造的谎言。道甚至开始踢动田野里的石子，尽管他们仍然没有恢复那种热络的气氛，但世界终于又活过来，他们之前所听不到的万物的嘈杂声开始重新显现。  
走到河边，三人把带来的布包放下，开始换装，做些简单的拉伸运动。伽莫夫把眼镜取下，试探着把脚伸到水里，水温还算清凉，水流也不急促。他对另外两位示意了一下，只不过道还在包里翻找些什么，伊万年科便先跳进了河里，潜下去吐了口气，又来回游了几步，浮上水面对朋友比了OK的手势。伽莫夫紧随其后，在身体适应了水流之后，翻了个身开始仰卧在水面上晒太阳。道姗姗来迟，他几乎是像运动员一样扎进了水里，溅出了一个天大的水花，把正在悠闲享受的伽莫夫打了个措手不及，惹得后者直起身来抹着脸骂骂咧咧说了几句，赌气似的游远到河岸另一边。  
伽莫夫也不知道自己是有意还是无意把那两人留在远远的对岸，现在世界在他眼里是带着重影的模糊一片，他揉了揉挂着黑眼圈的双眼，继续倚在河岸边看白茫茫的天。  
阳光照在人的皮肤上很舒服，也许是太舒服了，他开始走神，想着自己的课题，自己的朋友，自己的爱情，思路一直飘到那些激动的报纸和未来的生活。  
他低头看了一眼对面的两人，两个人影似乎停在了水里，是在说什么话吗？伽莫夫重新又抬起头，感觉自己快睡着了。  
伽莫夫又想起一位奇怪消失的朋友，是谁来着，他真的要睡过去了，幸好这里的河流很浅。但是他周围的河流突然开始骚动，伽莫夫睁开双眼，看见一个人压着水花朝自己游过来。  
“你和道聊过了吗？”是伊万年科。  
“...唔，还没有”伽莫夫努力地想使自己开始思考，但疲惫的大脑告诉他已经毫无办法了。  
伊万年科没有答话，只是憋气潜入了水底下，伽莫夫只能看得到他吐出来的气泡飘到水面上，一小会就聚成了一大片，于是他的朋友出水换气，又潜下。  
河面很平静，没有人。道也潜到水下去了吗，他们又产生什么矛盾了吗，伽莫夫甚至开始在心里计数道憋气的时长，1、2、3...60，60秒了，道锻炼的效果还真是立竿见影啊。  
61、62，伽莫夫隐隐约约觉得有些不对，但意识却始终模模糊糊地无法集中，直到他嘴中喃喃地计到80，心下才如被雷劈一般瞬间清明过来，猛地爆破出一个词：“道——！”  
没人回应。  
这一声吼把伊万年科也激出了水面，他紧张地四处环顾了一圈，立刻明白了伽莫夫的所指。  
“道呢？”  
两人同时向对岸冲去，开始分头寻找。原本的世界在伽莫夫眼里已经十分模糊，他在四周刨了几下，试着潜到水下搜寻，但只能看到一片纯色的蓝，但他转头看见伊万年科制造出来的水花，和一圈圈荡开的波纹。  
“这边！”  
他追逐着声音的源头，潜下去，看见了挺立在水中的道。  
河岸下可能生长着茂盛的水草，他们本该想到的，只是他们谁都不是来全心游泳的。分心的道被这狡猾的陷阱捕获了，他自己挣脱不出，憋气到达极限后只能任水灌入口鼻，此刻已经意识不清了。  
伊万年科，伊万年科正在解水草吧，伽莫夫把双手撑到道的腋下，只等解开束缚便把他拽出水面，时间紧急，片刻不等人了。  
道还是这么瘦，他想。  
僵持的力道突然松开，伽莫夫条件反射地向上一提，在下方伊万年科的配合下，好不容易才把昏迷的朋友拖到了岸上。  
两个人虽然已经精疲力尽，但还得进行最重要的部分。  
“还有心跳，但没呼吸”伊万年科说。  
他们按照标准的步骤检查道口鼻内的异物，按压他的腹部进行排水，接力对道进行人工呼吸，直到他胸脯开始有规律地起伏，随着激烈的咳嗽吐水，渐渐苏醒过来。  
没事了，没事了。  
伊万年科退了几步，顿时全身卸了力道，一屁股坐到地上。他已经累得支撑不住了。  
另一个人，伽莫夫只是蹲在道身旁，望着还在咳嗽的友人，脑子里转着别的念头。  
该问了，该问了。  
“为什么”他问了。  
道瞥了他一眼。  
“因为...咳咳...圣经”道以两个人恰好能听到的声音回答。  
摊在地上的道没有继续解释，不知道是不愿意，还是又晕过去了。  
这是什么意思，这算什么原因？但伽莫夫从此失去了进一步探寻的欲望，他突然觉得，直接的理由也许并非如此重要，甚至可能毫无意义，量变引发质变，这他们都明白。  
科学家们往往认为知道了原因便能解决问题，但世界怎么会是如此运转的呢！  
伽莫夫想在这一串连锁反应结束之前，在大爆炸之前说点随便别的什么。  
“道”他说，“我刚刚摸到了你的肋骨”  
当天晚上他又做了梦，梦见他们三人正坐在空旷的影厅里看自柏林而来的电影，不知为何，他们没有坐在一起，而是分散的很开。他的脑子给他编写的电影，他看的不是很清楚，有的情节一晃而过，有的画面却清晰的仿佛真实发生一般，不过他抓住了一个整体的印象——这是一部无聊的爱情片。  
道已经蠢蠢欲动了，他向来不会对无聊的电影留多少耐心，经常中途退场，按他的话说，去看些真正有意义的东西。  
“道啊，请留下来吧”他这样对自己的意识说到，于是道果然留了下来，伽莫夫看着道的卷毛挡在自己的视线里，随着主人不耐烦的动作一抖一抖的。  
电影画面颤动起来，伽莫夫知道故事来到了高潮，影片里的男人从袖中抽出一把剃刀，刀刃上的寒光一闪。道这时却仰着头向后倒在椅子里，像是终于忍受不了这愚蠢的情节了，他那半个脑袋正好把一半的画面堵了个严实。伽莫夫只能看见影片里的男人女人撕打，然后倒下，不动了，又走开了。  
片尾说那男人疯了，他把家里的房子、车子、勋章都当掉了，天天倚在路灯杆杆上喝酒，有路人从他旁边走过，他便哈哈大笑，冲那人丟石子。  
影片熄灭了，他们回过神已经在影院门口的阶梯上站着了，伊万年科在夏日粘稠的热风里跺了跺脚。  
道迫不及待地过来揽住朋友的肩膀，仿佛挨过了一场艰难的审讯。他以惯常的讥讽语气开口说：“同志们！我说过，资本主义的婚姻不过是个卑鄙的合作社！是爱情的坟场！”  
道继续放肆地谈论着爱情，他最爱讨论这个主题，伊万年科插不进什么话。  
伽莫夫有一搭没一搭地应着，梦里的脑子却回放着男人最后的场景，他一边撒，一边咯咯笑：“金子！金子！”这放浪场面不知道为何咯地他有些不舒服，胸膛里像是憋了口气，吐不出来。  
街道上的路灯一盏一盏地熄灭掉。  
莫斯科会对你低语。  
他忘了从哪里看来的这句话。  
但此时此刻，伽莫夫凝望着他们面前一格一格熄灭的道路，感觉莫斯科正像潮水一样从他身边退去。  
于是在伊万年科疑惑地偏过头观察，道将拳头高高举起，对着空气里不存在的供电所和路面维修人员示威时，伽莫夫蓦地有了一种强烈的终结的预感。  
夏天结束了。


End file.
